


Incomparable

by Fist_Of_Justice



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Competitive Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal, Rivals to Lovers, Sexual Tension, Teasing, basically canon with an outrageous amount of fluff infused into it, no spoilers for ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fist_Of_Justice/pseuds/Fist_Of_Justice
Summary: Ren was convinced that he had the strangest weave of fate out of the whole of humanity. It seemed like a roller coaster, plummeting with an accusation of assault, being suspended, thrown out of his house, transferred to a school where everyone thought he was a delinquent… wait, that was a lot of bad things in a row. Perhaps less like a roller coaster and more like one of those heart monitors, maintaining a dismal line at the bottom before a little blip of hope occurs.With that said, he had no idea where playing pool with Goro Akechi, the Detective Prince himself, fell on the spectrum.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Incomparable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).



> For my friend Jade! She's not finished with the game, so it's ~~hopefully~~ spoiler free!

**Penguin Sniper**

Ren was convinced that he had the strangest weave of fate out of the whole of humanity. It seemed like a roller coaster, plummeting with an accusation of assault, being suspended, thrown out of his house, transferred to a school where everyone thought he was a delinquent… wait, that was a lot of bad things in a row. Perhaps less like a roller coaster and more like one of those heart monitors, maintaining a dismal line at the bottom before a little blip of hope occurs. 

For Ren, those blips all centered around the bonds he’d made since arriving in Tokyo, meeting Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, and Yusuke. Even Sojiro seemed to be warming to him, displaying more kindness through his strict guidance than his own parents ever had. To others, making friends wouldn’t seem like much of an achievement but to Ren and the long series of unfortunate circumstances he’s had to suffer, they were rays of the most brilliant kind of hope.

With that said, he had no idea where playing pool with Goro Akechi, the Detective Prince himself, fell on the spectrum. He felt a bond forming between them as well, but with a far more competitive spirit than his other friendships. Beyond Akechi’s picture-perfect mask, his eyes gleamed, staring at Ren as if he were a difficult riddle he longed to solve. 

Ren had no idea what he did to deserve the honor besides coming to the Phantom Thieves’ defense on live TV. Many students from their school would have done the same thing, particularly the ones saved from Kamoshida’s abuse. Perhaps it was less about defending the Phantom Thieves and more the fact that he openly disagreed with Akechi. 

From what he could tell between the way girls from his class fawned over him and the hosts from the television program coddled him, it was obvious that Akechi rarely had the chance to debate and his sharp wit was probably aching for such an opportunity. Ren just happened to be at the right place, the right time, and had enough gall to disagree with someone of celebrity status. Or the wrong place and time; that remained to be seen.

“Whoops. That didn’t turn out as I hoped. Looks like it’s your turn,” Akechi said, straightening up from the table. 

It was obvious that he had messed up on purpose, seemingly just to help him out since there was a vast disparity between their skill levels. Sure enough, Ren surveyed the layout of the table and could immediately see an easy shot. As he hunched over to take it, however, a strange feeling prickled the back of his neck. From Akechi’s sharp smile to the perfect line up just handed to him, he felt as if he were being lured into a trap. Since when did playing pool feel like chess?

He hummed and straightened up, tapping the cue in his palm as he took another look at the table.

“Is something the matter?” Akechi asked.

Ren met his curious gaze and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry. You know I’m just a beginner; I just want to make sure I’m doing it right.” 

Akechi’s smile shifted slightly to one side, almost a smirk but not quite. “Take your time,” he replied in a soothing tone and walked around the table toward Ren, grazing the edge of the table with his fingertips. “And if you need some tips or your posture checked, I don’t mind giving _closer_ instruction. As your upperclassman, it’s the least I can do.”

As Akechi passed behind him, Ren kept his eyes on the table while goosebumps fluttered over his skin. Whenever Akechi opened his mouth, it seemed as if everything that came out was loaded, something polite on the surface with an entirely different meaning underneath. Most of the time it was condescending or challenging, but other times it was borderline flirtatious. The biggest question on Ren’s mind was whether or not Akechi intended it to be. Either way, it was dangerous. He didn’t need Morgana to remind him that Akechi’s current goal was to arrest the Phantom Thieves or that he was probably already suspecting him as a member of them.

Luckily, Akechi had continued to make his way around the table, allowing him to reevaluate the situation in peace. He took a deep breath and squinted as he glanced over the balls, shifting them slightly out of focus in a way that helped him view them as a whole rather than individual choices. If he went for the obvious ball that Akechi had lined up for him, there wouldn’t be any obvious choices for him next and would probably end up putting the ball in a prime position for Akechi to wipe the rest of them out. 

Ren hummed and wandered the other direction from Akechi, getting a different view of the table. He spotted another option, but it was a much trickier shot that was beyond his skill level. However, if he went for it and failed, there was little chance Akechi could make anything of it either. It was risky, but it was better than the alternative.

“Oh?” Akechi said, touching his chin as he watched Ren lean over the table. He remained quiet though as Ren carefully lined up his shot and went for it. When the cue ball spun and hit the edge of the table slightly off from what Ren was aiming for, he wrinkled his nose. It ended up bumping his intended target but not in the direction of the hole.

“Hmm, interesting choice.” 

Such a comment could have been condescending… _should_ have been condescending considering Akechi’s penchant for veiled insults. Instead, it came off as mystified and he proceeded to glance back and forth from the table to Ren.

When his gaze lingered on him a little longer, Ren shrugged. “I just wanted to try something.”

The difference was almost imperceptible, but Ren swore Akechi’s smile brightened, almost into something real. “I will say this; you _are_ bold.”

_Oh… he liked that. Note to self: be bolder._

As they continued playing, however, his boldness resulted in more missed shots than impressive ones. One was so embarrassing that Akechi burst out laughing, quickly covering it up with a cough. Ren was certain he did it to protect his image rather than Ren’s pride, although he couldn’t figure out why giving a real laugh once in a while would tarnish it. He would gladly forsake his own ego just to hear it again.

“I believe that’s my win,” Akechi announced as if there was any doubt. He chuckled as he tapped the cue in his hand and that was when Ren noticed something was slightly off. Akechi caught his frown and cocked his head. “Is something wrong?”

“Aren’t you left-handed?”

The pool cue froze before it landed in Akechi’s palm. For a brief moment, he stared at Ren with parted lips and eyes wide. In a flash, the look was gone and back was his signature smile.

“I’m impressed. Most people wouldn’t have noticed.”

“I see lots of things,” Ren replied with a little smirk.

Akechi chuckled. “I didn’t think it was right to play against an underclassman with my dominant hand. Should you keep improving, however, I may have to go all out.”

“I’ll make sure that you do.” 

Despite the fact that Ren had absolutely nothing to back up such confidence considering Akechi just kicked his ass with his non-dominant hand, Akechi’s eyes sparkled as he said that he was looking forward to it. That was sweet, but Ren was fairly certain he was never going to hear from Akechi again. A guy like that probably had a lot more interesting people in his life who could provide a better challenge. 

Regardless, Ren was frustrated when they finally parted for the evening. He wanted another chance to beat Akechi, to impress him, and maybe even make him laugh again. His face warmed as he replayed the moment in his mind, picturing how genuine amusement had softened the edges of Akechi’s smile and crinkled the corners of his eyes. 

He was so engrossed in the memory that he nearly tripped over Morgana when he arrived at the train station. After a brief scolding, Ren mumbled an apology and dropped to his knee, allowing him to hop into his bag. It was dangerous to daydream about his brief encounter with Akechi anyway; his fascination could easily develop into a crush and falling for a detective who swore to the nation that he would discover the Phantom Thieves’ identities was the most idiotic thing he could do.

—

**Jazz Jin**

“Is the drink to your liking?” Akechi purred, setting his glass back on the table with hardly a clink.

Ren hummed and set his glass down as well, smirking when there was no clink at all. With all the tedious hours he’d spent at his desk making his infiltration tools, he enjoyed showing off how proficient he could be whenever the situation presented itself. Any normal person would have rolled their eyes at him being so self-satisfied by such a thing, but Ren had noticed Akechi’s eyes narrow slightly at his glass when he did so. Everything was a competition.

“It’s delicious. I like the colors in it as well.”

Akechi chuckled as he gazed at him, resting his fingers against his temple. “I’m glad, though it doesn’t seem to fit your image.”

“In what way?”

“The other day when you _forced_ your glasses on me,” he paused to clear his throat, apparently still thrown off by the event, “I noticed that there wasn’t a prescription in them. Of course, I could tell before then that if they weren’t fake, they were very low prescription, but that’s hardly the point. You wear them purely for looks. Every item of clothing you wear and how you project yourself— Well, perhaps I should say that you do not project yourself at all.”

“Wow, that’s a bit harsh, detective.”

Akechi huffed and waved his hand. “That’s hardly an insult since you do it on purpose. Considering your good looks, you obviously have to go through a great deal to go unnoticed.” 

“Well, when you put it like _that_ ,” Ren said, grinning and bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

“It wasn’t much of a compliment either. It was nothing more than a simple observation.”

“Hmm, you know, for someone as socially intelligent as yourself, you tend to give a lot of mixed signals. I have to assume that’s also done on purpose.”

Akechi’s answering smile was devilish. Ren wished he could sneak a picture of it.

“I just like to keep my adversary on their toes. Oh, ha ha. I mean friends, of course.”

Ren knew bullshit when he heard it. Although their friendship deepened every time they hung out and layers of Akechi’s perfect facade were slowly being peeled away, he was also becoming less subtle about his suspicions. The fact that he was reminding Ren so readily proved one thing to him in particular: Akechi only wanted to see his reaction. 

While his nerves did flutter a little, Ren maintained his poker face like a professional. “Whichever way you think of me,” he began, picking up his glass and leaning back in his chair, “I can’t say that I mind it.”

Akechi’s smile slipped a little as Ren tipped his glass against his lips. He hummed appreciatively of the taste, slightly louder than he typically would, and he received his reward in the form of Akechi’s furrowing eyebrows. 

_God, he’s so much fun_.

A part of Ren wished that Akechi weren’t a detective and he weren’t a Phantom Thief. Perhaps they could have met some other way, bumping into each other on the train or at a school function. He had to admit, though, that without the underlying tension of Akechi trying to figure him out and Ren trying to evade him, their relationship probably wouldn’t be as enjoyable.

Akechi’s annoyance was gone in a flash, replaced with his million-dollar smile. “Good! I’m relieved that you’re enjoying yourself. I get so much out of these outings of ours, I always hoped that you felt the same.”

Ren wondered if Akechi spouted that much bullshit on a daily basis, or if he brought it out in him. Personally, he hoped it was the latter. 

“Oh, I forgot they had a live singer here tonight,” Akechi said, nodding toward the stage. 

Ren followed his gaze and saw the young woman approach the mic, swaying as her intro began. Her voice was beautiful, and he found himself being drawn in by the words of the song. Music in general had a way of reaching into a person’s soul, drawing out feelings kept safely hidden. Ren’s chest ached, recalling the loneliness he felt when he first arrived in Tokyo, but he reminded himself that it was all just a memory. 

Earlier that day, he’d been to the fishing pond with Ryuji and although the experience was meant to be a relaxing one, it ended up being more dramatic, wet, and hilarious than they’d anticipated. His stomach was still hurting from laughing so hard. And yesterday, he’d spent the afternoon perusing the shops of Harajuku with Ann and had a great time trying on outfits he’d probably wear if he hadn’t been doing everything he could to not project himself, as Akechi put it.

He smiled as the song continued, the lyrics seeming more hopeful than they had before. Wanting to pick their conversation back up, Ren turned to Akechi but kept silent when he saw his expression. At first glance, he seemed to be wearing his usual contemplative look as he watched the singer. His lips, however, were pressed tighter and the muscles of his face were strained. Ren knew what it looked like when someone was trying desperately to hide their pain. 

Picking up his glass, Ren drank a little of it while turning his attention back to the singer. He’d peeled enough of Akechi’s layers away for one night. 

—

**Shinagawa Aquarium**

The more time Ren spent with someone and found out who they really were, the more his attachment to them grew. What really threw him off, however, was how the more time he spent with Akechi, the more mysterious he seemed. And yet Ren’s feelings were blossoming at a rate he couldn’t ignore, feelings that weren’t as safe and platonic as his other bonds.

Last night, trying to keep cool enough to sleep in the sweltering heat, Ren received a text from Akechi inviting him to an aquarium the next day. If he hadn’t been sweating before, he certainly did after that. Akechi had claimed that someone had given him tickets, but why was Ren the person he thought of to invite? Would a detective whose main interest in him is for an investigation invite him to a place typically reserved for dates? 

Staring past the thick glass at the sea creatures floating by with ethereal grace, Ren exhaled slowly. The atmosphere, he realized, was the opposite of Mementos with its jagged corners and tension-filled air. He enjoyed barreling through it with his friends, taking out shadows left and right, but a break from all of that was much needed. 

“What are you thinking about, Amamiya-kun?”

Just when he was calming down, Akechi’s voice stroked his ear and set his heart racing. He turned toward him and while Akechi looked radiant as the blue refracted light danced on his face, Ren was more amused by his dapper sweater vest over his long sleeve button up. It was an outfit Ryuji would have given him hell for, but Ren thought it was cute.

“They’re really cool, the fish,” he said, pointing at a passing school of fish just in case Akechi wasn’t sure what he was talking about. 

“Fascinating,” Akechi replied, his smile widening. 

Ren had no doubt that it was one of those times he was inferring the opposite, and he felt his cheeks warm from the humiliation. He wasn’t about to say what was actually on his mind though. There was no guessing how Akechi would react to _that_. 

Playing with the bit of hair falling in his face, he led the way into the next room, darker than the previous one, filled with glowing pillars that contained their own aquatic environment. He paused at the first one, unable to immediately see what was inside. When one plant drifted a little, Ren smiled, spotting the seahorse clinging to it with its tail.

“Hmm, cute,” he murmured.

There was movement next to him and he glanced to the side. Akechi was gazing around him as he moved onto the pillar just beyond Ren’s, his expression relaxed and curious. A swell of affection rose in Ren’s chest, and he immediately turned in the other direction before Akechi could catch his gaze.

He wandered over to the far wall where there was a much larger tank, and he allowed his mind to go blank while he searched for whatever creature was within it. It took a few minutes of inspecting every bumpy rock and swaying plant to catch sight of a tentacle waving in front of him. His eyes widened as the small octopus flushed a different color, revealing what was his skin and not a part of the rock he was clinging to.

Not only did it change the hue of its skin, but it seemed bumpier than it had been before. It was amazing and yet it also felt familiar to Ren, not unlike the way he switched between personas. Even in real life, he had a way of shifting his personality and looks to match whoever he was with. Most people just went with it, but Akechi was the only one to ever call him out on it. 

“You’re my favorite,” he stated, his voice fogging the glass. 

The octopus unleashed itself from the rock and floated around the tank, curling its tentacles playfully. Ren beamed at it. Perhaps it understood his feelings through his breath that had fogged up the glass.

Sighing, he pulled himself away from his new friend and turned around. He peered through the darkness, but it was difficult picking out which shadowy figure was Akechi’s. Maneuvering between another set of pillar tanks, Ren paused, spotting Akechi’s form shuffling away from him, briefcase in hand. 

He was about to call out to him, but Akechi’s mannerisms were so different than usual, he couldn’t help but observe. It was obvious that he was searching for him, but they hadn’t been separated long and there was no other way out of the room than the way they came in. There was no reason for him to be clutching his briefcase or his steps to be so hurried. The light of one tank hit his face and in that brief moment, Ren could see lines of worry etched across his forehead.

Ren stopped his thoughts from getting carried away before they even began. As popular as Akechi was, it didn’t seem like he spent any time with anyone else and was probably just not used to wandering around with someone. Still, Ren couldn’t resist slipping around the tank Akechi just walked past and sneaking up behind him.

“Looking for me, detective?” he murmured toward Akechi’s ear.

Immediately, Akechi’s shoulders hunched up like a turtle protecting its head and whirled around. “Obviously,” he huffed, avoiding Ren’s gaze. “You always seem so lost in your own head, I thought perhaps you'd wandered off and forgot all about me.”

“How could I possibly forget you?”

He had meant the words to be teasing, but Ren was surprised how affectionate it ended up sounding. Akechi seemed equally caught off-guard, his lips parting without any witty comeback that typically came out naturally. Before the silence between them grew too awkward, Ren laughed and held out his hand.

“Just in case, would you like to hold my hand to make sure you don’t lose me again?”

Ren’s impish smile and flirtatious words had just the effect he wanted. Akechi’s returning smile was sinister as he stepped forward, ignoring Ren’s hand as he reached up to pinch his shirt collar.

“Hmm, I think I’d prefer a leash.”

Ren ignored the heat crawling up his neck, keeping his smile frozen in place. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Akechi snickered. “Oh, aren’t _you_ compliant? What would you say to a pair of handcuffs instead?”

“Perhaps if you’re the one putting them on me, it wouldn’t be so bad. You’ve got some on you?”

“Unfortunately, I left them in my other briefcase.”

“That’s a shame. I guess you’ll just have to watch me even closer than usual, otherwise,” he paused, leaning close enough to Akechi that he could lower his voice even more, “I might slip right through your fingers.”

Akechi’s eyes sharpened, his grin slanting slightly the way it always does when Ren gives him a challenge or vice versa. “Don’t worry about that, Amamiya-kun, I’m a professional. You won’t lose me so easily.”

_Like I did five minutes ago?_ Ren doesn’t say. Why would he when Akechi grips his collar tighter and tugs him toward the next exhibit, not releasing him until they’re standing in front of a new tank? And if Ren periodically drifted from his side just so he’d quickly grab a bit of his shirt or his arm, it was just to test the detective’s ability, right? 

**Fujinoyu Bathhouse**

If Ren’s luck were a heart monitor, he had no idea where _this_ particular event would fall on it. It had been so long since he’d last spent time with Akechi, so finding him waiting for him at LeBlanc with a tired smile on his face seemed like it should be at the top. But, thanks to Boss’s suggestion, they were at a bathhouse where Ren was completely exposed physically in front of a guy he was majorly crushing on, which in his opinion was dismal and probably meant that he was flatlining. 

_But_ , if he was exposed, so was Akechi. In Ren’s mind as he sank into the warm bath with Akechi letting out a moan next to him, the line between positive and negative was ping-ponging so fast, he decided that perhaps a heart monitor wasn’t the best analogy. At that moment, it felt more like a seismograph in the middle of an earthquake.

“Ahh, this feels wonderful… it’s been a while.”

Ren startled as Akechi’s voice echoed off the tile walls. He stole a glance at him and, to his astonishment, the sight of him relaxing against the side of the bath with his eyes drooping shut calmed his own heart down. It reminded him how hard Akechi’s life had been lately, balancing his usual school/work/television interview packed schedule all while facing harsh criticism from the public for the first time in his career. It felt good that the Phantom Thieves were finally being praised, but Ren hated that their success inevitably meant Akechi’s demise.

“A while, huh?” he asked hopefully. It was difficult to say whether Akechi trusted him enough to be honest about how he was doing. Considering Akechi’s looks, charm, and status, Ren wasn’t about to get his hopes up that he felt the same as he did. He’d count it as the ultimate achievement, however, if he could coax him into a conversation where he felt relaxed enough to remove his mask, even for just a little bit.

Akechi opened his eyes but his gaze remained unfocused, lost somewhere in his own mind. It was difficult to tell whether his experience with bathhouses was a positive or a negative experience.

“It brings back memories,” he finally said and took a deep breath before continuing. “I spent a lot of time in these when I was young. Of course, these days I’m the Detective Prince, but my family situation was… well, complicated.”

Ren quickly forgot his own anxiety as he listened to Akechi’s story about his childhood. It was obvious why he hadn’t been able to tell if his thoughts were happy or sad earlier. His eyes warmed with any mention of his mother, even as he explained how she’d send him to the bathhouse if she brought a man home. Ren nodded and stared down at the steaming water; it was obvious Akechi didn’t blame her for any of it. Like so many, she had been doing her best in a terrible situation, not unlike the many people Ren was constantly trying to help.

The temperature in the room dropped to frigid depths, however, when Akechi spoke of his father, the man who had abandoned them. _The worthless degenerate excuse for a man_ , he spat, his razor-sharp voice no longer softened by etiquette. His body trembled with his dormant rage as he took another breath, and then blinked as he finally turned his gaze toward Ren.

“Sorry,” he said, laughing to break up the tension. “I didn’t mean for our conversation to get so depressing. Actually, are you alright? I know the hot water can make people dizzy.”

Sometimes it seemed as if Akechi was a never-ending hallway, filled with locked doors. There were a few rooms that were open to anyone, perhaps with no door at all with carefully manicured decorations that no one could fault. For Ren, however, it felt like Akechi had unlocked an incredibly special door and the information he had received from it wasn’t to be taken lightly.

However, it was obvious that Akechi was ready to move on, so Ren flashed him a sly smile. “Are _you_ okay?”

Akechi chuckled. “Oh, I’m just getting warmed up. Don’t go overheating now. I wouldn’t want you to collapse on my account.”

“I don’t know, maybe it would help your reputation if you heroically rescued another high school boy from his local bath.”

Akechi gasped and straightened up, tipping his nose up in the air. “My reputation is doing just fine without any help, _thank_ you.”

“Oh? My mistake,” Ren leered. “By the way, did you see my new Phantom Thief keychain?

Akechi’s wide smile was venomous. “Why no, I didn’t notice that.”

“Shame, it’s really cool. Have you ever had a keychain themed after you?”

“No, but nobody cares about—"

“I have some underwear too. I wear some almost every day to show my support.”

“Really? But not today, unfortunately.”

Ren cocked his head. “Akechi, did you check out my underwear before coming in here?”

Akechi smirked as he propped his elbow on the side of the tub and rested his forehead against his fist. “Maybe. I have to say that baby blue does nothing for your skin tone.”

Suddenly, the temperature of the bath felt unbearable. 

“I do like the style though,” Akechi continued without an ounce of shame present in his expression. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying Ren’s increasingly flustered state. “It flatters your, um, figure.”

“Thanks,” Ren said in an uncharacteristically higher tone. He cleared his throat and ignored Akechi’s snickering. “I’m surprised you’d so freely admit to checking out another man’s ass.”

Akechi shrugged. “You said it yourself that day we met up at the arcade. We’re rivals. If you’re not taking every opportunity to size me up, then you’re going to fall behind.”

“Is that so?” Ren asked, his irritation at Akechi’s nonchalance finally pushing his nerves to the back of his mind. He grinned back and leaned in closer, his smile stretching even further when Akechi’s eyes widened. Ren’s eyes trailed slowly down from Akechi’s face, down his frustratingly muscled torso, and peered through the wavering water. “Hmm, that’s unexpected.”

Ren winced as a wet palm smacked against his face.

“The heat has obviously scrambled your head, Amamiya-kun, and, as your upperclassman and my incessant concern for your health, I insist we get out and have something cool to drink.”

Akechi kept his hand over Ren’s eyes as he stood up, disturbing the water around them. It wasn’t until he stepped out that he allowed him to see again, and Ren snickered as his feet slapped loudly against the tile floor as he stomped away. He was not quick enough in wrapping his towel around his waist, however, as Ren checked him out one last time. Seeing that Akechi had muscles to _spare_ , Ren let out a low whistle before he could stop himself.

“You’re surprisingly muscular. You really can’t tell underneath your cute sweater vests.”

Akechi took a deep breath as he knotted his towel around his waist and gazed cooly at Ren over his shoulder. “It’s a combination of cycling and bouldering. You really should try them sometime. Although…” he turned around completely just as Ren was about to raise his hips above the water. He smiled with pure amusement when Ren froze and raised his hand to his chin to do his _thinking_ pose. “It seems you have your own kind of exercise regime.” 

Ren awkwardly remained still in the sweltering bath, wishing he had the balls to just get out under Akechi’s scrutinizing gaze. “Mine is a combination of running with Ryuji and doing chin-ups on the dusty beams in my room.”

“Hm, fascinating.”

Akechi continued to stare at him in silence, and Ren felt beads of sweat form across his exposed body. At last, Akechi raised his chin in victory and tossed Ren his towel out of what he assumed was pity. Ren accepted it gratefully and quickly stumbled out of the bath. He frowned as Akechi chuckled and _pranced_ into the locker room, showing off the fact that he had retained all his usual grace and motor functions.

As the door shut behind him, however, Ren smiled and secured his towel around his waist. Even when Akechi was being insufferable, he was adorable. 

“Ahh, that’s refreshing,” Akechi said a few minutes later after taking a drink, _still_ wearing nothing but a towel. Naturally, Ren remained in his as well; after his defeat in the bath, he wasn’t going to be the first to cave and get dressed. 

“These really taste the best when you’re just out of the bath,” Akechi continued, and then made a show of pressing his hand to his forehead. “Oof… I think I feel a little lightheaded.”

Ren was tempted to announce that he won that round but, considering he couldn’t stop swaying from the residual heat clinging to his body, he decided the point was moot.

“Same.”

“Ha ha, I thought so.” 

_Jerk._

“Your face is bright red, you know,” Akechi continued twisting the knife in. “This is the first time I’ve ever taken a bath like this. I’ve never told anyone about my family situation, either. I wonder why I told you? Curious indeed.”

Ren was surprised that he had brought up his family once again. He glanced at Akechi as he drained the rest of his drink and was relieved to find that, even if he was a bit more subdued than before when they were teasing each other, he wasn’t nearly as solemn or bitter as he was when speaking of his parents. He lowered the empty bottle and licked his lips.

“Because we’re similar,” he offered instead of the first thought that popped into his head, which was that perhaps he trusted Ren more than anyone else. That was a conclusion he’d rather Akechi make on his own.

His suggestion hung in the air for a minute while Akechi gazed at him thoughtfully. “Now that you mention it, maybe we are pretty similar deep down. We’re both victims of the adults who unfairly impacted our lives.”

Ren smiled warmly, and his heart raced as Akechi mirrored the expression. “I think you’re right.”

“I’m even more sure of that after having talked with you. Then again... this probably isn’t a conversation we should be having naked,” he laughed and turned to open his locker. “Let’s get dressed, shall we?”

With an odd mix of relief and disappointment, Ren nodded and turned toward his own locker. He pulled out his underwear first and inspected it critically. Did this color really not suit him?

“My skin still feels like it’s radiating heat,” Akechi said, startling Ren from his thoughts. “Next time let’s keep the competition out of the bath. Best leave it for the baize, right? Though we could always see who changes faster.”

Ren’s hand was on the knot of his towel when Akechi made the suggestion and he froze. Stealing a glance over his shoulder, he saw that Akechi was only one step ahead with his towel draped over the open locker door. Akechi peeked over his own shoulder and gave him a mischievous smile. “First to leave wins. Are you ready?”

“I was born ready.”

With a snort, Akechi turned back to his locker and yanked out his underwear, yelping when the rest of his clothes fell out as well. Ren snickered and whipped off his towel, shivering from being completely exposed to the air. There was no time to be shy anymore; he had a battle to win.

He hopped into his underwear and let it snap against his waist. Behind him, Akechi swore under his breath and Ren barked out a laugh.

“That’s harsh language for a prince,” he teased as he shoved his leg into his pants.

“There’s a difference between a prince and a _detective_ prince, Amamiya-kun. Although, I have to say my fans would faint to hear it.” 

His voice was slightly strained, and it sounded as if his clothes were being thoroughly abused with the way he was snapping them in the air. Pulling his own black tank over his head, Ren turned just in time to see Akechi’s shirt falling to the floor. His instincts took over as he snatched it before Akechi could catch it himself. 

“Wha—" Akechi started, but Ren was already tossing his shirt over the lockers. The look he gave Ren as he turned toward him was lethal, and Ren burst out laughing as his amusement trumped any of his usual survival instincts. “Amamiya-kun,” Akechi seethed, grabbing a handful of Ren’s tank and tugging him closer, “that’s _cheating_.”

Ren showed all of his teeth as he grinned. “Can’t cheat if there were no rules specified beforehand.”

“Tch.”

“Better hurry,” Ren warned as he slowly reached behind him, grasping his shirt from his locker. “You’re about to fall behind.”

It might have been his imagination, but Akechi’s eyes seemed to glow with rage. As the look disappeared and was replaced with a smile instead, Ren felt more in danger than all the times he’d ventured into the Metaverse. 

With his fist still gripping Ren’s shirt, Akechi yanked him to the side and reached into his locker, pulling out his shoes. He kept them as he ran around the row of lockers to find his shirt and Ren scrambled after him as he forced his arm through his sleeve. By the time he made it around the lockers, Akechi had already found his shirt and was putting it on with a victorious smile, and his shoes were nowhere to be seen. 

“Better hurry!” Akechi mocked, his laughter echoing in the small room. It was louder than his usual laugh, and more brash. It was far uglier to listen to and yet enchanted Ren at the same time. Even if he failed to locate his shoes by the time Akechi finished dressing, hearing his laughter unrestrained made Ren feel like the ultimate winner. 

Somehow, they were able to make it out of the bathhouse without being thrown out. It was a relief considering it was the only method Ren had for cleaning himself unless he wanted to use the sink in the tiny bathroom at LeBlanc. Even as they wandered outside into the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya, they couldn’t hold back their residual giggles.

“I still can’t believe you cheated,” Akechi said, dusting off his perfectly clean sleeve.

“I can’t believe you hid my shoes behind the vending machine! It was a miracle that I still beat you.”

“It would have been my win if my clothes weren’t so cumbersome. You didn’t even have to tie your shoes.”

“I would have expected excuses to be beneath you.”

Akechi huffed and elbowed him hard in the side, causing him to stumble a few steps. Ren laughed and hopped back beside him, purposely bumping their shoulders together. It quickly turned into another impromptu battle, their feet scraping against the concrete as they tried pushing each other off the street. Ren swore he was just about to gain a little traction when the unmistakable light from LeBlanc’s sign distracted him.

“Oh, we’re here already,” Akechi sighed. He pulled back from Ren’s side and straightened his clothes. “It seems that Boss has already gone home,” he said, nodding at the closed sign on the door. “Shame. I wouldn’t have minded another cup of coffee.”

“I can make you one if you’d like. It might not be as good as Boss’s, but I’m getting there.”

“Really?” Akechi gazed at him with a smile playing on his lips. “Hmm, I _would_ like to try that sometime. I really should be getting home though. We both have classes tomorrow.”

Ren’s shoulders dropped. “Yeah, I guess so,” he mumbled but as he caught Akechi’s eye, he smirked. “With all the ways the great Goro Akechi has acted against his sterling reputation tonight, it’s probably for the best. Heaven forbid he do something even naughtier.”

Akechi narrowed his eyes. Ren snickered, bracing himself for the inevitable comeback. His mind flickered through the different directions he could go with it and began working on rebuttals for each of them. Anything to keep Akechi there with him for just a few minutes longer. 

His mind and his heart seemed to stop working the instant Akechi took a step forward. He stroked his fingers through Ren’s hair, sending goosebumps sprawling across his skin, and cupped the back of his head. Ren’s breath hitched as Akechi leaned in. It wasn’t until their lips touched lightly that Ren allowed himself to believe that it wasn’t just a tease or a fake-out; Akechi was actually kissing him.

Luckily, his body was able to act on instinct without his brain functioning, and he wrapped his arm around Akechi’s waist to bring him even closer. Akechi smiled against his lips and hummed. His fingers wound into his hair and gave a little tug, and Ren groaned before he could stop himself.

Akechi’s breath huffed with a light laugh as he maneuvered Ren past the door to LeBlanc and then pressed him into the wall. If kissing each other was even a competition, he was definitely winning. Ren was perfectly fine with that.

When Akechi’s teeth lightly nibbled at his bottom lip, however, he knew that he at least had to keep up or he was going to melt into a puddle while Akechi drove him crazy. He tipped his head slightly and parted his lips. He slipped his tongue out and flicked them over Akechi’s lips, coaxing them open. Once Akechi allowed him access, Ren licked inside his mouth.

The effect was immediate as Akechi whined and his body shivered against him. Ren pushed a little harder into the kiss and ran his hands up Akechi’s back, digging his fingers into his shirt. Akechi’s tongue pressed against Ren’s, escalating his body temperature even higher than it was in the bath.

A sudden clatter right next to them startled them apart. Ren clutched at his chest, feeling the wild beating of his heart as Akechi gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, it, um, slipped,” he said, bending over to pick up his briefcase. When he straightened back up and their eyes met, they both laughed. “Was that naughty enough for you, Amamiya-kun?”

“It was definitely more than I expected,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his head. “Although, I bet you could be even naughtier.”

Akechi chuckled. “I’m sure I could. However, it is late.”

“Yeah,” Ren sighed, slumping back against the wall.

The silence stretched between them as neither made any move to leave, but Ren didn’t find it uncomfortable. It was warm, fizzing with expectation. He only wished he lived in a real apartment and could have invited Akechi inside. A dusty, old attic above a cafe was no place to invite a handsome detective to make out.

“Well,” Akechi finally said, taking a step back. “This was an enjoyable evening. Rather refreshing. I will see you soon, Amamiya-kun.”

“I hope so,” Ren insisted, causing Akechi to pause. “I mean, before tonight, it had been a while since I’d seen you. I missed you— I mean talking with you, competing against you. It’s a lot of fun.”

Akechi smiled. “I agree, it is fun.” He turned in the direction of the station and Ren wasn’t sure if it was the shadows falling across his face, but his smile seemed a touch sad. “I promise, I’ll see you soon. Good night, Amamiya-kun.”

Although Ren’s heart sank to watch him walk away, his body was still buzzing from the kissing. A smile lingered on his lips as he unlocked the door to LeBlanc and dragged his feet inside. He realized that it was pointless to come up with any kind of metaphor to compare with his luck, whether it’s a roller coaster, heart monitor, or seismograph if he included his relationship with Akechi. Nothing in the world would be able to record how high he felt at that moment with his lips still tingling from Akechi’s kiss.


End file.
